Scar Tissue
by Potterhead36
Summary: Snape casts a spell of his own making on Hermione in the Final Battle. She goes back in time and is befriended by the Marauders. Will she ever return? Can she save them from death? Can Sirius offer something more than friendship? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I have just gone through the stages of re-editing this story and I hope that all the people that were reading this story before will continue to read and review, even if the story line has slightly changed. I know that I didn't update for a long time, but my life turned around and I thought I didn't have it in me to continue writing, but I now know that I will never give up on this story.

This is a story of destructive, passionate, hapless love between two opposites. And, I would like to dedicate it to Tyler Christopher Evans, my boyfriend of five years and almost fiancé, who tragically died in a car accident on his way to propose to me.

This story has some pretty wild themes; love, sex, abuse, drug use and self-harm. Almost all of the encounters in this story are based on real life experience that I have shared with Tyler, so if you can't stomach it, don't read on.

**CHAPTER 1: AN ENDING AND A BEGINNING**

Falling debris cascaded down from the formerly glorious Hogwarts. What once was a majestic castle was now a rubble riddled battle field that was playing host to what would be the most historic battle of all time. Lifeless bodies and wreckage scattered the grounds while screams and cries of terror pierced the foreboding atmosphere. Hexes and curses flew haphazardly, their different colours barely noticeable underneath the thick clouds of ash that hung in the dusk sky.

Hermione darted in-between the crowd, throwing and dodging hexes every step of the way. Harry was searching for Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem, and she and Ron were separated on the way to the Chamber of Secrets while fighting a group of Death Eaters.

She was making her way to the girls bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was. It was the only place that she found logical to go. Surely Ron would think the same seeing as going there had been his idea in the first place. Maybe when they were alone, she would get a chance to finally tell him how she felt about him.

Before the battle, Dumbledore himself had taken some of the 7th years aside. Hermione could honestly say that she had never thought Dumbledore would ever encourage using Unforgivable's.

_Granted, he didn't thrust us out of the door yelling "Avada Kedavra the bitches!" _thought Hermione. But he did say _'using an unforgivable is not tolerated in this modern society but desperate times call for desperate measures. Using an unforgivable will not go on your records. However, only cast the curse if you are certain you can deal with having it on your conscious and it is unquestionably necessary.'_

Most of the others had walked absolutely flabbergasted that Dumbledore had even suggested it but for some odd reason, Hermione felt stronger than she was before. Of course, she felt guilty after she cast the killing curse on Igor Karkaroff but he had Ginny and George beaten. They had looked somewhat shocked when the bolt of green escaped from the tip of Hermione's wand, and so did Hermione. But, when she saw her two siblings in everything but blood at that Death Eaters mercy, she would do anything to protect them.

"Hermione!" yelled one of the Patil twins; she was too overwhelmed to make the distinction. The twin was duelling with a Death Eater, but he was too quick and agile for her to hit. Hermione knew that if she didn't do something, her friend would die.

She was took advantage of her position, throwing a hex at his back. He fell to the floor and was bound instantly. Then, before Hermione could turn around, a curse hit her in the leg.

She fell to the floor, writhing in agony. It felt like one thousand knives were stabbing her all at once. Her insides became hot as the pain ripped through her and her bones felt as if they were twisting and bending . The pain tore through her, intensifying every second, it seemed to go on forever, and soon her throat was raw from screaming.

Instantaneously, the pain ceased. She turned to she Bellatrix lying on the floor in a full body bind with her attacker standing over her. Neville.

She raced through Hogwarts her face saddening when she ran past the corridors she knew would never return to their former glory. She saw the faces of students, friends, their inert eyes staring at the ceiling, they were just children, some of them as young as eleven, but they had risked their lives for the greater good. They were the real hero's.

Absentmindedly, she fought off curses and it wasn't until she found herself in a corridor with Lucius Malfoy at one entrance and Theodore Nott at the other had she realised she was trapped, they had shepherded her there.

She swivelled her head her glance darting between the pair. They closed in on her, step by step and she could feel the dread and fear coursing through her veins.

"Hermione!" screamed Ron, and her guard was only down for a moment, but that was enough.

"Secptumsempra!"

"Magica Vincendo"

Hermione let out a strangled sob as she fell to the floor with a hard thud, in a pool of her own blood. Her wand was in her hand but when she tried to cast a spell, it didn't work. The previous curse must have been one that temporarily disabled her magical abilities.

"Ron, run!" She screamed, but he didn't leave her, shooting hexes at the two assailants. But, he was unable to fend them both off, and was soon at their mercy, just like Hermione.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Nott asked both of them.

"I'll fucking die before I tell you anything!" spat Ron, fighting furiously at the binds holding him to the statue on the wall. The elder Malfoy's eyes darted to Ron, and then back to Hermione.

"I think that we would have some fun here," Lucius clicked his tongue and then slapped Hermione hard across the face continuously, only stopping when a horrid blue bruises formed on her cheeks. Ron was screaming and struggling wildly against the ties that made him incapable of protecting Hermione.

"If you don't tell me where Harry Potter is, I will kill her, right in front of you." Nott's shrill laughter echoed loudly at Lucius' words.

"Ron, you can't! He will kill me either way! You can't. Ron, please," Hermione begged from her spot on the floor. Ron looked at her, a battle raging in his eyes.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too."

"I hope you left something for me to do!" A familiar voice called out, and when Bellatrix's eyes saw Hermione's body on the floor, and Ron's tied to the wall, a high-pitched laugh followed.

Bellatrix bent over Hermione's arm and took her dagger out from her belt. She moved the dagger over Hermione's soft creamy skin easily, cutting her like butter. Hermione sobbed, Ron screamed, Bellatrix laughed.

Bellatrix cast several spells, breaking and twisting Hermione's body while Ron was writhing on the wall under the Cruciatus curse.

"Stupid fucking pureblood prat! Leave her the fuck alone!" screamed Ron in between heavy gasps. Bellatrix stopped dancing around Hermione's body and looked at him darkly. Bellatrix stalked towards him, clicking her tongue.

"Where is the boy?" she yelled stridently.

"We will never tell. We will never. You are going to lose this war, you bitch!"

'"Avada Kedavra!_" _

"Ron!"

The green bolt of light hit Ron's chest and he instantly became still and the light left his eyes.

Unhurried, she walked over Hermione, toying with her wand. Before she cast a spell, she kicked Hermione in the gut, earning a splutter and cough from her victim. A small amount of blood frothed at the corner of mouth. Bella cast several spells, breaking and twisting Hermione's body, and Bellatrix L'Estrange danced evilly around the witch that she had bought so close to death

Severus Snape darted around fallen boulders and dead bodies, a pang of guilt shot through his heart every time he ran over a student's body. Death Eaters didn't care. 1st year, 7th year, it didn't matter to them. And as he ran, he saw the faces of students he once taught. He couldn't help but wonder; was he, in some small, insignificant way, responsible for their deaths? He shook the thought from his head, focusing on why he was running around the corridors.

_Granger and Weasley._

They hadn't been seen for over half an hour and everyone was getting distressed. He flung pitiful jinxes at the scampering teenagers, but when he was hidden he shot harmful curses at Death Eaters, never missing.

He was almost in the transfiguration hallway when he heard a madden cackle_._ He raced in the opposite direction, following the sound of the screech, and soon enough he found himself staring at Hermione Granger and her love, Ronald Weasley. She was a sobbing heap on the floor, whimpering and calling for Ron.

It took all he had to restrain himself from reaching for his wand. His mind raced desperately, what could he do to save her? He could only think of one thing. And it was dangerous, so very dangerous. But he had to try. He could not let this happen before his very eyes, what would Dumbledore think? He hid behind the stony wall, preparing himself, thinking of the consequences. This was a spell of his own making. He had never tested it, let alone made a reversing spell but it _had_ to work. He would work on the reversing spell once Hermione was safe.

"Ad Praeterita Revertamur!"

A sapphire bolt erupted from the end of Snape's wand and hit Hermione on the forehead. He watched the Granger girl disappear before his very eyes before moving hastily from the livid Death Eaters. He strode back to the main battle field with robes billowing; trying to convince himself that what he had just done was for the best.

"Oi!" yelped James Potter. "I swear Padfoot, you tread on my foot again and it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Sirius just laughed relentlessly at his dear friend, and eventually he joined in, the drugs they had just done already taking their toll. They were heading back from the Quidditch Pitch. With the upcoming game against Slytherin, they had to get a much practice in a possible, and flying whilst out of it was on of James' and Sirius' favourite pass times. They were ambling back to the castle when they heard a loud quake that sounded like thunder.

"What the he-" Prongs began to mutter.

He was cut short when a glowing sapphire beam appeared out of nowhere. The wizards exchanged confused glances and then continued to observe the odd scene taking place in front of them. Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from the beam, about 2 metres above the ground. The light released on last thundering quake and then vanquished, leaving the girl to fall like a rag doll. Sirius and James instantaneously pulled out their wands and walked cautiously towards the character

"Lumos," they both chanted.

As the tips of their wands brighten, the thing on the floor became more apparent. The walked closer, deciding whatever it was, was not an immediate threat. Slowly, they were able to distinguish that the person was a girl. They walked closer and both gasped in horror and disgust.

What they saw was the most beautiful and devastating thing they had ever laid eyes on. A few steps in front of them laid a beautiful brunette with blood soaked clothes.

"James…" Sirius said in a weak voice.

The high they were just about to go on stopped abruptly and James felt the prickle of unshed tears as they saw her. Blue and black bruises covered every inch of her; broken bone pierced her skin and stuck out at odd angles; deep lacerations on her chest and legs splattered blood with every dying breath she took. And on her arm, barely visible under her soaked clothing, the word _mudblood_ was carved into her skin. James heard Sirius let out a strangled cry and then knew that he had seen it to.

A lone tear fell down James cheek and many thoughts rushed through his head. But one was most evident. She was dying. He turned to Sirius who had a few tears running down his cheeks.

"I am going to find Poppy and Dumbledore. Stay here, don't touch. I will be back." said James frantically. He clapped Padfoot on the back and then sprinted towards the castle, faster than he had ever gone before.

Sirius fell to his knees, James said not to touch, but he couldn't help himself. If this mysterious young women was going to, Merlin forbid, die, he did not want her to die alone. He reached out to stroke her hair, her big bushy stack of hair.

He continued to whisper words of comfort into her ear until Poppy, Dumbledore and James arrived. When the small group arrived he heard a gasp from everyone. Even James, since he had left, her condition had worsened, blood covering every inch of her clothing, even occasionally spurting like a fountain out of her chest. He turned to lock eyes with Dumbledore. He had never seen him look so grave, and he swore he saw a single tear.

Luckily, no one wasted anytime. Poppy lifted the limp girl with a flick of her wand, letting out a strangled sob when her dislodged bones cracked. Dumbledore calmed her with a pat on the back and then they both hurried towards the castle. James and Sirius followed intently, wanting to know the fate of the girl.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Poppy took the girl into a private room and began to heal her. Sirius, James and Professor Dumbledore sat down and waiting patiently for a progress report. The sat in an eerie silence for what seemed to be hours before Poppy appeared. She opened her mouth to talk, but shut it again. This continued for a few more times before she finally stutter the words out.

"Would you like to know the extent of her injuries?"

Dumbledore just nodded gravely.

"Um, ok then, yes. Well, every single bone in her body was broken, dislocated or fractured. Some so badly they will take a few days to heal. Her arms and legs were snapped in half and have broken through her skin. Her hand was shattered as well as her collar bone. I did not come across a single inch of skin that was not bruised," tears had escaped from Poppy's eyes and her voice shook. "She is suffering from the aftershock of the Cruciatus curse. If I am correct, it appears she was under for quite some time and –"

"How long?" whispered James. Poppy looked at Dumbledore and he shook his head slightly.

"A long time," Poppy said with a said whisper, "She is a very powerful witch, that's why she was able to withstand the pain."

"And, there is one other thing. I do believe that this is the most distressing. While I was able to heal her other injuries and they will have little or no impact on her life, this, most unfortunately, will never leave her. On her left arm, someone has carved the word," Dumbledore seemed shocked, he obviously didn't notice it on the way up to the hospital. Sirius and James' breathing hitched in their chests, Poppy continued looking solemn, "_mudblood_."

"Why is it the most distressing?" Sirius questioned slowly.

"The mark repels all of the spells that I have cast on it and when I checked, it's because of–"

"Dark Magic," James offered, receiving a grave nod from Dumbledore.

"It will always be there, nothing we can do with reverse that."

The eerie silence was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's strong voice. He allowed the boys to miss the following day's lessons and did not question how they stumbled upon he when they were meant to be in bed.

He still had no idea of how she got here, but he could tell something was wrong.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

After taking the girl to the hospital wing, she hadn't left Sirius' mind. The other Marauders and Lily had been to visit her every day for hours and was often in their thoughts and discussions. They wanted to know more about the cryptic girl who had arrived battered and bruised directly in the path of Padfoot and Prongs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes this a whole lot easier! I appreciate each and every one! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, and JKR would most likely sue the pants off of me if I said I did! **

**CHAPTER 2: A DIFFERENT KIND OF PAIN**

Everything hurt, from her finger tips to her knee caps. The events of the previous night came flooding back to her: Lucius and Theodore raping her, Bellatrix cursing her and breaking her bones – willing her to scream. And she thought that for sure she was dead. The dead feel this much pain? It was excruciating. Maybe she had gone to hell for casting that killing curse? She heard voice surround her and felt warmth radiating from her left, warmth that only an alive body could provide. Was she dead? The last thing she could remember was a bolt of light hitting her on the head. If the bold hadn't have been blue, she would have been sure it was an Avada Kedavra. She could here whispering voices, none of which were familiar.

"Hey Sirius," a voice said. It was a male and it sounded somewhat familiar. Sirius? Yep. Great, I'm dead. "Any progress on Sleeping Beauty?" What? Who?

"Unfortunately not. She's been sleeping for a week! Why isn't she awake?"

"Padfoot, maybe you should go to the dorms? You haven't left since she arrived and maybe you know –"

"No way Prongs," _Prongs __as __in__JAMES __POTTER? __Fuck.__I __really __am __dead_. "I am staying." James just let out an exasperated sigh and slumped into a vacant seat.

Hermione desperately tried to open her eyes. She rustled up all of strength and managed to let a groan of pain escape her lips. James ran out of the room, he was going to find Poppy. The pair studied the brunette with wide eyes, too shocked to speak. She gained strength from places she didn't know existed. She lifted her heavy lids and was fronted by bright lights. She shut them quickly before trying again. This time she left them open long enough to adjust to the light. She was faced with the gawking stares of two familiar teenagers.

Her throat ached, so she summoned some her Gryffindor courage.

"Water," she croaked. None of the wizards or the witch moved for a moment. But after what seemed like hours the redhead sprang into action. She conjured a glass of water and then ran out of the room, yelling for Mme Pomfrey. Hermione reached for the glass pitifully and failed. She reached again but a large hand beat her to it. Before she could see who the hand belonged to, she was sipping the water after the glass had been gently shoved in her face. Poppy bustled into the room, her arms full of different coloured potions. She set them on the bed and then began to chatter away.

"How are you feeling, dear? You have been asleep for a whole week! Are you still sore? Oh, what a silly question, you must be in agony," Hermione managed a nod.

"Am I dead?" Hermione asked the witch.

Poppy just laughed and poured potion after potion down her throat and slowly, the pain subsided. She opened her mouth to speak but Poppy beat her to the punch.

She looked to her right, wanting to have her wand in hand. But all she saw was a blood stained letter.

"That was with your clothes, dear,"

Hermione winced and tried to ignore the shooting pain as she opened the blood stained letter.

_Hermione Granger, _

_I am so sorry about what I have done. I saw you being tortured by the Bellatrix, Theodore and Lucius and I couldn't leave you to die. I cast a spell of my own making on you, sending you back in time. You should have landed in front of a young version of James Potter and Sirius Black. They will protect you. Do not, however, tell them about who you are. Explain all of this to Albus, but refrain from telling them anything about the future yet. I have not invented a reversing spell but I will after the war is finished. You can tell them about your parents, experiences at school and that Death Eaters did this to you. Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry. Please, protect yourself and stay safe._

_Severus Snape._

Fear and despair raged through her veins, her mind floundering. She had never felt so confused. When she looked up was confronted but several new, but familiar faces.

Her eyes settled on a tall ginger haired boy. His hair hung gracefully but messily around his aristocratic features. It appeared that this teenage boy was Remus Lupin. Hermione could tell because of his eyes. Knowing and wise, just as they had been when he was her Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He didn't have nearly as many scars as he did in Hermione's time.

Her eyes drifted to a grotesque looking pudgy boy. He had greasy blonde hair and rat like features. She immedinetally recognised him as Peter Pettigrew. He had the same rodent features as a teenager as he did as an adult and a traitor. It took all she had not to strangle him to death with her bare hands.

She moved her eyes one to the left and saw an elegant redhead perched on the edge of a loveseat. Hermione looked directly into her eyes and she felt her heart swell with happiness. They were exactly like Harry's. She was beautiful. Lily Evans.

When she looked at the next face, she felt her heart clench. He looked so much like Harry, it was painful. He has the same untamed hair and glasses as Harry and slowly, she recognised his uncanny to Harry could be for only one reason. This was James Potter. The pain in her heart made her avert her eyes to the next figure.

She was confronted with a slightly taller boy who had raven hair hanging over his rustic features. He was unbelievably handsome. A light sprinkle of facial hair dusted his strong jawline, which Sirius Black was known for. His grey eyes swam with concern. 12 years in Azkaban really toughened him up.

Pain ripped through her, but this pain wasn't like the Cruciatus curse. It was a different kind of pain. Her heart ached and her stomach knotted. What would Harry have given to see his parents so young? His Godfather so young and carefree? Hermione's mind raced. Here, before her very eyes were the notorious Marauders but where were Harry and Ron? Her two best friends in the world were gone. Would she ever see them again?

"I'm sure you would like to know where you are, what happened, and what is going to happen." exclaimed Poppy. And all Hermione could do was nod.

"You are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were found by James and Sirius here. I assed your injuries and it turns out you had broken every bone in your body. You had snapped the bones in your arms and legs and shattered the bones in you hand and collar bone. You were raped several times," a tear leaked down Poppy's cheek and Lily had them welling in her eyes, "and, I am truly sorry, but someone carved the word mudblood into your arm. It is laced with Dark Magic and everything I tried to cover it with was repelled. I consulted Dumbledore and he confirmed my suspicions. The mark with form a permanent scar, it's unmovable. I am truly sorry, I tried everything."

"Its fine, I know you did everything you could. Can I see it please?"

Hermione held out her arm, wincing at the pain. Because it repelled spells, it also prevented pain relief from potions as well. Poppy slowly removed the bandage, seemingly afraid of what she would see. She pealed back the dressing to reveal the bloody letters. Everybody in the room inhaled quickly and sharply. The word started in the inner crevice of her elbow and finished just before her hand. The letters were bloody, pink and were quite big. It was disgusting. She felt the prickle of unshed tears; this was the first time that being called a mudblood hurt her. Not just physically, but emotionally. A big fat tear fell out her eye. This was the first time she had cried through the whole ordeal.

Sirius saw Hermione's tears and absentmindedly reached out and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. Hermione's heart swelled at the gesture. Azkaban can really change a man. She smiled warmly up at him, her eyes full of appreciation.

"I really need to speak to the Head Master," she told Mme Pomfrey.

"Of course, Remus, could you go and get Professor Dumbledore?"

"Sure,"

Within moments Professor Dumbledore appeared. She was temporarily taken aback by how young he looked. His eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. His beard was dramatically short compared to what it once was but would be considered long anyway. He motioned for the others to leave. Sirius shot her a look with a smile that said he would be right outside. He cast a few silencing charms and then sat on the foot of the bed.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss…?"

"Granger, sir, Hermione Granger," she continued to explain what had happened in her past, being very careful not say anything too out of line. "I understand that you are a very skilled legitumis. You coul–"

He held up a silencing hand. "I do not need to invade you mind to see that you are telling the truth. Your friend will contact you one way or another; he sounds like a very talented wizard."

"He is, indeed."

"You will have to be sorted again. Tonight if Poppy allows? We will say that you are a transfer student but, you will have to tell those five something. If it's not too painful, I suggest you tell them that you were tortured by Death Eaters and then you magically arrived here. So the same story you told me, without the time travel. Oh and, if you happen to need anything, I am particularly fond of cockroach clusters, do with that what you must." He finished with a wink. Albus disabled the wards with a flick of his wrist. He shot Hermione a departing glance and before she knew it her bedside swarmed with Marauders and a feisty redhead.

"Hi, um, I'm Hermione," she said with a smile. "I'm a transfer student,"

"Ok, that's what we will say if anyone asks, now tell us the real reason you are here." said a young but highly persuasive Sirius Black.

"I was tortured by Death Eaters, and for some reason, I ended up here." She said bluntly, earning shocked looks from every one.

"Tortured?" a small voice squeaked.

"Yes. Beaten and raped among other things," she said with a wave of my hand, not wanting to get into details.

"That's terrible," said the sad voice of Lily Evans. Hermione's breathe hitched in her throat. She really didn't want to talk about it now.

"Well, introductions?" she asked, even though she knew full well who they were.

"I, fair maiden, go by the name of Sirius Black," he bowed and waved his hand intricately. He grasped Hermione hands and planted a soft kiss on each.

"Oh, please ignore this toss-pot. I am the noble James Potter. At your service," he bowed as well, opting out of the kiss on the hand seeing as Sirius had already kissed them.

"I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew." squeaked the ugly boy. Hermione had a very hard time gathering the strength to shake his hand and put a smile on her face.

"Remus Lupin." He said as he shook her hand gently. "Don't worry; we're not all like James and Sirius."

"I'm Lily Evans," she said with a warm smile.

"It's really nice to meet you all."

"Remember, anything you need, we are at your service." said Sirius.

"We live to serve," added James with a bow of his head


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A FIRST FOR HISTORY**

A certain sadness filled Hermione. She missed Harry and Ron profusely, would they notice that she was gone? Was the war even going on anymore? Was the future taking place? She pondered over these thoughts while nodding occasionally as the teenagers filled her in on Hogwarts. They had no idea that she knew the corridors like the back of her hand or that she knew where every classroom was. But, she had to keep up appearances.

To be honest, Hermione was a little bit nervous about being resorted. In her first year, Hermione was almost put into Ravenclaw. As much as it hurt to see the Marauders, it was good as well. A constant thought ran through her mind – what if she never returned? What if she never saw Harry and Ron again? The Weasley's? The thought bought tears to her eyes.

"Um… Wow! Look at the time! Dinner and Hermione's sorting are soon. We should probably let you get ready. We will just wait outside, ok? Take as long as you need." She gave Remus the most appreciative glance she could manage.

"Yep, I won't be too long."

Once the group had left, Hermione bought her knees up to her chest and began to cry. She willed the tears to stop but the pain in her heart was too immense. She wanted to encase herself in Harry's arms and have Ron stroke her hair and tell her it was going to be ok. But it wasn't. She might never see them again. They were her brothers, her family. After her parents died in 4th year, they had been there for her, every step of the way. And now? She had only been without them consciously for a few hours and she was already a wreck. She needed to gather herself, just for an hour or so.

She rose from the bed and walked over to the dresser. Her wand, which sat on some robes, was still intact surprisingly. Wait – what was she going to do about money? She would go to Dumbledore after dinner and ask if she could take out a loan in Gringotts.

Once she was dressed and presentable, she exited her room, only to find the Marauders and Lily gone. She would have to escort herself. She would just make up some story about how she wondrously found her way to the Great Hall. Just as she was gathering her things to leave, Lily entered the room.

"Hey, the boys had to go, they are organising a prank I suspect, so I'm going to take you to the Great Hall, we may be a little early." Lily said with a glowing smile. Hermione's stomach clenched what would Harry have given to be here?

"That's fine, Dumbledore said that I should probably get there early because of my sorting," Hermione said as she and Lily left the hospital. _I really should have thanked Poppy_, she thought, _I will send her an owl later._

"So, fill me in on the all the gossip," Hermione said as her and Lily walked.

Lily's eyes twinkled. She much preferred to read than gossip, but she was a girl, and girls need to gossip. She could to Hermione about things she couldn't talk about with boys and granted she didn't have many close girlfriends. She could tell that she and Hermione were going to be great friends.

Hermione had never been one to gossip, but maybe that was because she couldn't with Harry and Ron? Of course, they were her best friends but she couldn't talk to them about everything. She couldn't pass the opportunity up.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Too soon, they arrived at the Great Hall. The huge tables were dotted with early students and the chatter was quiet. Lily pulled Hermione in for a big hug before whispering in her ear – good luck. She smiled warmly at her new friend and began to walk up to the Staff Table.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, how pleasant it is to see you in good health. I trust that you and Lily Evans have become friends?"

They continued to chat as students filled the tables. Hermione could feel several pairs of eyes on her back and was beginning to get nervous. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly as he prepared himself for his speech. The students knew something was wrong when they walked in and there was no food on the tables. This could only mean of Dumbledore's famous speeches.

"Welcome, students! I trust you have all had a fun filled first week back at Hogwarts." There were a few agreeing murmurs. "The reason I am speaking to you this evening, is because I would like to inform you that a new student will be joining our fellow 7th years. Miss Hermione Granger if you will sit on the seat before you and we shall sort you into a house."

Hermione sat on the firm oak chair, awaiting the beloved sorting hat. Minerva levitated the hat over towards Hermione. She was waiting for the hats weight on her head and its baritone voice to invade her mind but it didn't happen. The hat, while hovering six inches above her head, shouted.

"Gryffindor!"

Her shock was momentary, as was everyone else's. An ear-splitting applaud came from the Gryffindor table, the Marauders and many others standing up in their seats. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were clapping thunderously as well, clearly taken aback by the hats sureness. Some Slytherin's were clapping, some were shocked and some were just sitting there with a bored look on their face. The teachers look positively shocked, this had never happened before. Hermione strode towards where the Marauders were sitting, receiving many handshakes and claps on the back. Sirius swept Hermione into a crushing hug. It felt strangely good to be held in Sirius' muscly arms, it was very comforting. James and Remus followed their hugs equally as strong but Sirius' was the one she remembered. Lily gave Hermione a loving hug and said that she needed to speak to her urgently. Peter didn't touch her, much to Hermione's relief.

"Wow, Hermione! That was fantastic! I don't think that's ever happened before!"

"Thanks Sirius," she said with a smile.

The food appeared moments later and the conversation died down slightly. Hermione found it very hard to keep her eyes of Sirius. He was so handsome. He had successfully caught Hermione's eye and winked at her a few times. She had to remind herself that he was Harry's Godfather. The young witch was pulled from her day-dreaming when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Hermione, this is for you," said a young girl, probably second year.

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile.

_Miss Granger, _

_I understand that you needed to talk to me, which, I have a strong feeling is in regard to your current financial state. I am happy to give you the money you require, and please, do not refuse. Come to my office tomorrow evening with a few people of your choice and I will allow you to go to Hogsmaid and buy the things you need. I am upmost impressed with the sorting, congratulations on making Gryffindor! You class timetable is attached. If there are any problems, do not hesitate to share them. _

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Hermione folded the letter and slid it into her robes and scanned over her timetable pleased to see that she had everything except Divination.

"Can I see your timetable, please, Hermione?" asked Remus.

"Sure," said Hermione, handing the piece of parchment to him. He scanned the piece and looked positively taken aback.

"Wow, Hermione! Eleven N.E.W.T classes! That's amazing!" exclaimed Remus, extremely impressed.

"Really? I am only taking nine, are you sure that you're going to be able to manage?" Remus nodded, the other boys had tuned in now, wanting to hear Hermione's answer. She let out a little laugh.

"Oh, I'm positive. I remember in my third year, I had to use a time turner to get to all my lessons! Harry and Ron thought I was absolutely insane but it was great," she finished with a smile.

"Hand it over!" James yelled, a wide grin breaking out over his handsome face. Sirius regrettably handed over a sack of what looked like galleons. Hermione shot them a confused look.

"Wow, that's amazing! Who are Harry and Ron?" Lily said, distracting her from questioning James and Sirius.

"Oh, they are my best friends. I met them in first year actually. At first, we absolutely despised each other. They teased me for being a bookworm; I teased them for not knowing what a book was. Then, one night we defeated a fully grown troll together with only _wingardium leviosa_. We have been best friends ever since," the thought of Harry and Ron bought a smile to her face. But that smile was short lived.

"Hah! Hand them over! That is so clearly badass!" James grumbled but handed over the sack of money.

"What's this?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"You see, Hermione, James and I had a bet on whether you were a bookworm or a badass. Taking eleven N.E.W.T classes is definitely bookworm-ish but defeating a fully grown troll in your first year? That is taking badass-ness to whole new heights!"

"You don't know the half of it," mumbled Hermione, wishing she hadn't said anything. Memories of Ron and Harry flooded into her mind and were hard to vanish.

"So where are they then? Harry and Ron?" asked James.

"I – um – their dead," she said, tears welling in her eyes. It was the truth though, wasn't it? Their parents weren't even dating yet and if Snape didn't save her, she would never see them again. "I'm sorry," she rose from the table and strode out of the Great Hall, tears running down her face uncontrollably.

"Oh merlin, Hermione, I'm so sorry," said James into his hands after she had left the Hall.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

When Hermione got back to her common room, she threw up some silencing charms and closed the curtains of her bed. The rooms that Hogwarts had been different compared to one they had in the future. There were two beds, two desks and a fire place, it was quite cosy. She knew she was sharing with Lily due to the stack of books on one of the desks. She curled up into a ball and let the tears run. She had never felt so alone in her life. Her best friends might be dead, and she had no way of finding out. Her tears became too much and she gave her body over to hopeless, desperate sobs and hiccups.

With blood shot eyes, Hermione rose from her bed, taking down the silencing charms and opened the curtains. She saw Lily snuggled in bed, in a peaceful slumber. She grabbed _Hogwarts: A History_ and headed down to the common room. It was completely empty except for one person. Sirius. He was sitting by the fire, hunched over what appeared to be a letter. He was completely oblivious to the young witch looming behind him. She raised her hand timidly and placed it on his shoulder. He snapped out of his trance and turned around sharply.

"Oh, Hermione, it's just you. What are you doing up? It's 2 o'clock in the morning," Hermione was shocked. She didn't think she had cried for that long. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked, noticing her puffy eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." He eyed her sceptically and motioned for her to sit down next to him. "Who's the letter to?" She asked him, trying to change the topic.

"It's to Mrs Potter, don't try and change the subject. What's wrong?" She sat down next to him, her legs folded as she faced him.

"It's about what happened at dinner," she said, willing back tears.

"James didn't know about them, he wouldn't have bought it up if had known. He's not like that, he felt horrible afterwards and–" Hermione cut him off.

"I know, I haven't got anything against James, I'm going to apologise in the morning, he must have felt horrible." The eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Sirius looked somewhat relieved that Hermione didn't hate James. "It's just for the first time, I realised that I have nobody." Tears escaped and rolled down her pale cheeks. Sirius looked confused.

"Surely you must have family, aunties or uncles? Other friends?" Hermione's tears were streaming, this was going to be harder than she thought. She drew in a shaky breath.

"There's so much you don't know about me," she said, "I have no one."

"You have me, Hermione, and when you are ready to talk, tell me and I will be there in a flash." He said while wiping tears away with his soft but calloused hands.

"Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me," she said with a small smile. He flashed a heartbreaking grin and pulled her into his chest. She nuzzled into his hard, toned torso, feeling safer than she ever had before. He shifted his weight so she had now lying on top of him. Before she could tell herself that it was wrong to be sleeping on her best friend's godfather's chest, one of his arms circled around her and one stroked her hair gently and she drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Sirius marvelled at the beautiful girl lying with him. He would have never done this with anyone else, it would have been purely sexual, but with Hermione, it was something different. He didn't want to 'root and boot' her, he wanted to know her, hear her story, talk to her about anything, tell her anything. He had never felt this way before. The feeling was completely foreign to him but he wanted to act on it. He wanted to get to know her. He pondered on these thoughts until sleep overwhelmed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I am not making any money off of this. **

**I am sorry about the wait. Thanks to my loyal reviewers, I noticed a few problems with the original chapter 4, so this is the new and improved version. I am really busy at the moment with school, but I will try and update within the next week. Please, please, please review! Thank you all for your patience! **

**CHAPTER 4: THE BEST WORST MISTAKE **

"What the fuck?" she heard someone scream, the voice familiar. She snuggled further into the warm object that was underneath her when she remembered where she was. Her eyes flew open and she pushed her arms up, leaning her palms against Sirius' muscly chest. Sirius groaned at the loss of contact and tightened the arm around her waist.

"Um… it's not what you think?" she said, with a questioning tone, seeing if the line was going to work. She looked up at James and Remus and then back to Sirius. She shook his shoulders but only got a groan in response. She hit him gently on the face but his arm just tightened around her. He was so warm beneath her, it felt nice to be there and she wished that James and Remus would leave so she could snuggle back into his chest. She sighed deeply.

"Sirius, someone is trying to cut your hair! Wake up, quickly!" her voice was a mix of urgency and sarcasm. Sirius' eyes shot open filled with concern. James, Remus and Hermione burst out laughing but soon, either Sirius' daggers or the current issue stopped them.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Well… um, Hermione and I were just sitting by the fire and we fell asleep. Nothing happened… we were just talking and err… yeah." Sirius said, making no effort to move Hermione who was now sitting on his stomach.

"Nothing happened, guys, I promise. Please don't tell anyone," she pleaded, he big brown eyes filled with fear. The boys obviously noticed the truth in her eyes.

"Of course, Hermione, we believe you." James said in a comforting tone. The witch sighed in relief and then remembered she had to talk to James.

"James, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, outside?"

She followed James out of the portrait hole and they came to a stop just shy of the transfiguration wing.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am about last night. I felt so horrible after I left, I really shouldn't have walked away." she said, her tone earnest and a bit apprehensive.

"Oh, Hermione, you shouldn't be apologising. I'm sorry for mentioning them. I felt terrible after you left."

"You didn't know not to mention them; even I don't know why I reacted that way. I am so sorry."

"Hermione," he said, grasping her hand, "If you ever need to talk, or even if you don't, you can come to me, ok? I promise whatever you say never leaves us," he drew a meandering circle around the two, "and I won't judge you or anything."

"Oh, James," she said, flinging her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug which he returned, she got close to his ear, "if Lily Evans doesn't fall in love with you, she is a fool."

"How did you know?" James felt his heart swell.

"Oh please. Girls know everything. I can see the way you look at her. You should ask her out or something." Hermione said as they started to walk back to the common room. A light flush crawled onto James' cheeks.

"She wouldn't, she doesn't like me," he mumbled.

"Hah! You would be surprised. You should at least try, right?" James mumbled something that Hermione didn't quite catch.

"So you and Sirius, eh? You seemed pretty comfortable this morning?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione hit him playfully on the arm.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"Double Defence first, that's the only class all six of us have together!" Lily exclaimed while buttering a piece of toast.

"Yeah! It's going to be great!" said Remus happily. Sirius was sitting next to Hermione, winking whenever he caught her eye. God, he was good looking.

"Hmmm… who do we have it with?" Hermione asked eerily.

"Slytherin's," James and Sirius both snorted in disgust. Suddenly, Fawkes flew towards the Marauders and the girls. He dropped a letter, which landed directly in Hermione's waiting hands. She broke open the official seal and began to read with her brow furrowed.

_Miss Granger,_

_It's wonderful to see you settling in comfortably. I take it you haven't heard anything from your friend? It has come to my attention that you will be in need of robes and other things as soon as possible. You and your new found friends may come to my office after lessons and I will allow you to leave the grounds and go to Hogsmaid. You will be excused from lessons tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you. _

_Kind regards,  
>Albus Dumbledore<em>

"Hey," said Hermione, looking up from the letter, "how would you all feel about coming to Hogsmaid with me tonight? Dumbledore said that we would be excused from lessons tomorrow."

She received positive replies from everyone except Peter.

"What about you Peter?" she asked, hoping he would say no. If they, on the off chance, were left alone, Hermione didn't think she would be able to restrain herself from killing him. She tried to remind herself that he was just a teenager and he hadn't done anything yet but it didn't work.

"Oh, um, I have a potions essay due, so I should probably stay and do that," he said with a frown.

"Oh, that sucks, maybe another time?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, some other time…" he mumbled.

"We should probably get going," Sirius said after everyone was finished, "the defence wing is a fair walk from here."

There were murmurs of agreement from the other five. The Marauders were walking a few metres in front of the girls so Hermione seized the opportunity to gossip to Lily.

"So, James, eh?" asked Hermione, elbowing Lily in the ribs teasingly.

"What? No, yuck! Wait, did he say something about me?" Lily burst out laughing at the incoherence of her previous sentence. Hermione soon joined but it didn't feel right, laughing without Harry and Ron. There peals of laughter attracting the attention the boys who stared inquisitively at the laughing girls.

"I take that as a yes then?"

"I like him but he doesn't like me. He is so handsome. He could have anyone, why would he want me?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me, Lily Evans!" Lily looked quite shocked at the pitch of Hermione's voice. "You are a beautiful, smart, kind, caring, young witch and don't talk about yourself like you're not!"

"Uh… sorry?" Lily said, holding back giggles. The pair laughed until they reached their class.

"What was so funny?" asked James as the girls sat down. Hermione sat next to Peter, involuntary, of course. Remus sat next to Lily and Sirius and James sat together.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about." said Lily with a quick glance at Hermione. The boys looked doubtful.

"Ok! Welcome those who I have not met before," Professor Malcolm said, directly at Hermione, "And, welcome to those I have. This lesson we are going to be duelling!" Whoops of excitement came from everywhere. "Will do a knockout competition, so your first opponent will be the person you are sitting with. The aim is to have possession of your opponent's wand. " Even more howls of excitement, "50 house points will be awarded to the overall winner, and with that, we begin!"

Peter and Hermione were third in the class but first of the six. They took their places on the mat, Hermione reminding herself not to use an unforgivable on the filthy traitor. Professor Malcolm's loud voice told them to begin and Hermione wasted no time.

"Petrificus Totalus, Accio wand, Finite." Hermione said in less than three seconds. The whole class was momentarily stunned for a moment, but soon, a round of applause broke out. Remus was beaten by Lily and James by Sirius. Soon, there were two pairs left; Lucius vs. Snape, and Hermione vs. Sirius. It was Hermione and Sirius' turn.

"Don't worry, love. I will go easy on you." He said with a wink as they approached the mat. The Professors voice boomed and they were off.

"Stupefy!" shouted Sirius.

"Protego!" Hermione cried, blocking his stunner.

"Rictusempra!" Sirius yelled. Hermione ducked and the orange bolt.

"Furnunculus!" Hermione yelled, hitting Sirius in the chest. Boils sprouted out all over Sirius. Hermione took advantage of his shocked state, "Expelliarmus!" she caught Sirius' wand with her left hand and then reversed his boils. His cheeks were flushed as he and Hermione returned to their seat.

"Good work, Hermione!" there we echoes of agreement from all the Gryffindor's. Hermione caught Sirius' eye and winked. He looked absolutely shocked. He was beaten by a girl.

"So, Lucius and Hermione, you two are the final pair! Good luck! Begin!" bellowed the Professor. Lucius winked at Hermione before taking his stance. Hermione's skin crawled.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione yelled at Malfoy, hitting him square in the jaw.

"Obscuro!" shouted Lucius. Shit, she was blind now. She was going to have to wing it.

"Avis Oppugno," A flock of birds attacked Malfoy and all the Gryffindor's gasped. Hermione was blind folded and was still kicking Malfoy's ass!

"Serpensortia!" she had heard that spell before… Yes, in second year Malfoy had used it on Harry! She waited until she was positive that it was right in front of her.

"Reducto!" the snake was incinerated. "Tarantallegra," within a second, Hermione had Malfoy dancing uncontrollably. If she wasn't blinded, she was positive that would have cried with laughter, "Incarcerous," and with that, Malfoy was bound on the floor. _One more spell to add to his embarrassment, _Hermione thought. "Accio wand." She caught the wand and then said finite. Malfoy was now free of all spell and so was Hermione. She looked to see Lucius absolutely livid, the Slytherin's shocked, the Gryffindor's jumping in the air with excitement and the Professor awestruck. She went over to shake Malfoy's hand but he just looked down his nose at her and stalked over to his side of the room.

"Hermione! That was absolutely amazing! And you did it all blind folded!" yelled Lily.

"Merlin! That was bloody great!" screamed Sirius. Similar praises where being shouted but she could only take in so much. She just grinned. Soon, everyone had found their seats and were settled down.

"All I can say is wow. Hermione that was amazing, I have never seen a seventh year fight, and win, blind folded. I am very impressed, is there anything that you can't do? 50 points to Gryffindor!" there was horrendous clapping from the Gryffindor's.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Lessons went by in a blur and soon, it was time for Hogsmaid.

"You ready Hermione?" questioned Lily, emerging from the bathroom wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans and a baggy _Pink Floyd_ top. Her hair was in a messy bun and her beautiful eyes were framed with a smooth line of kohl. Hermione was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that she had borrowed from Lily and a _Led Zeppelin_ top. Hermione knew the bands, her father use to play them when he was drunk. Hermione gathered the money that Dumbledore had given her. It was more than enough; she could buy a small apartment with the amount he had given her. She felt extremely guilty but knew that Dumbledore would never take the money back.

"You ready? Let's meet the boys downstairs." Said Lily, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her out of the door. Remus, Sirius and James were waiting by the fire in the common room. They were all dressed in muggle attire, and looked incredibly handsome. Hermione's heart clenched. They all looked so carefree; none of them knew the fate. Sirius, James and Remus we talking about Quidditch, seemingly oblivious towards the lustrous stares they were receiving from every girl in the room. Hermione could help but smirk at the girls whose jaws had dropped open, relishing at the sight before them.

The boys caught sight of the girls and looked dumbfounded. Sirius' mind raced when he saw Hermione. His stomach turned and twisted uncomfortably. She smiled at Lily as she walked down the stair and he felt his heart swell. What was this feeling? It was completely foreign to him. He overcame his shock when James elbowed him in the ribs. What on earth was happening to his best friend?

"Let's go, ladies," said Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows. The group of five were earning many odd stares as the common room was far from empty.

Sirius bowed his head and extended his arm towards Hermione. She

They walked to Dumbledore's office chatting about classes, Quidditch and whatnot, and Hermione could tell, that it was going to be a good night.

"Ah, Hermione, I would like you to be back before midnight, if you please. I shall leave the network open for you. Have a good evening."

"Yes, sir," Lily went first, and was then followed by the rest of the group. They arrived soundly in Mme Rosetta's bar.

"So, where to first?" asked Sirius with a cocked eyebrow.

"Umm… I need robes and clothes and whatnot," said Hermione, looking at Lily hopefully.

"Ok, I know how about I go with Hermione, we get clothes and other things then we meet at Flourish and Blotts at say… 8:00? Wait, and we can eat together?"

"Wait until 8 to eat? Are you kidding me?" James said, putting a hand over his heart, looking offended.

"You, my dear friends, are crazy!" he laughed. Hermione shot him the most sarcastic glance she could manage.

"That sounds fine, we will see you later." said Remus, Lily grabbed Hermione's arm and proceeded to pull her from the store.

"Cya!" Lily and Hermione shouted from the door.

Sirius, James and Remus moved towards an empty table, sat down and ordered a few Butterbeers. James and Remus began to stare at Sirius and he started to yap on about something before noticing their pointed glares.

"What?" he asked, running a hand through his luscious hair.

"What's going on? You haven't been yourself lately. Usually you would have hooked up with ten girls by now but now, you aren't even giving them a second glace, actually, now that I think about it, the only person you are giving second looks to is Hermione…" A flush crawled onto his cheeks and he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"That's it!" Remus yelled, slamming his hand down on the table, causing their drinks to jump. "You like Hermione!"

"No!" James gasped, his words weren't demanding, just disbelieving. Sirius' cheeks were unnaturally red and his eyes were shifting uncomfortably. This wasn't like him, but he couldn't stop, whenever someone mentioned Hermione, he would get hot and bothered, not in an uncomfortable way, in a nice way. "Are you serious?" he asked Remus.

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius said, gesturing to himself.

"You asked for that one, mate." Remus said to James, chuckling at his friends and their crazy antics.

"So, Sirius, do you like her?"

"Yes… I mean… I don't know… It's not like she thinks about me in that way…"

"You, my dear friend, have got it bad," James said with Remus chuckling beside him.

"Oh, the irony! How's Lily?" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut-up," he said, shoving Sirius playfully.

Hermione and Lily walked down the street with linked arms, chatting about school. Hermione had never had a friend like Lily before. It was wonderful. They could talk about anything and she had only been there for a day. Hermione had never felt this close to anyone. Yes, Ron and Harry were her best friends but there were some things that she didn't talk to them about. She use to tell her mother everything, she was like the older sister she never had. But once she died, Hermione cut herself off completely.

Granted, Ginny was there, but Hermione had no respect for her. She was as dumb as a post and she hated the way she used Michael and Dean to get Harry's attention. She was so glad when Harry came to his sense and dumped her. She was a down-right bitch. Molly had tried to be a mother figure but Hermione didn't really like Molly. She was a breeding machine. But Lily was beautiful, smart and kind.

Soon, the reached a robe store that Hermione did not recognised. It must have been shut down before her time. The walked into the shop and the pair were greeted by short plump woman who Hermione recognised to be Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother.

"Welcome, is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes, we are in need of plain Hogwarts robes, please," Soon, they were nestled in the back corner of the shop. Hermione was being tailored and Lily was chatting about her Head Girl duties. Soon Hermione had 5 sets of new robes. They walked down to another shop and got some casual clothes, like jeans and a few t-shirts and by then, it was time to meet the boys.

"So, Sirius and you are getting pretty close?" Lily said casually as they were walking to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione's heart starting beating a little bit quicker at the mention of his name.

"Er, no… what do you mean?" Hermione said, now fiddling with the seam of her top.

"I heard about this morning," said Lily, holding back giggles. Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands. How embarrassing.

"Ugh! Nothing happened!" she said defensively.

"Yes, but the question is; did you want it to?"

"He doesn't think of me in that way!" Lily cocked an eyebrow, noticing that Hermione didn't answer her question.

_Oh, this is so hard. I mean, Sirius is very attractive, nice and caring, but he is old enough to be my father! Wait, no he is not… but still. I can't get too involved, I have changed the future enough already, that is, if the future is still happening. Was the future happening? Oh, it's all too serious to be thinking about now. This is not the time or the place. _She thought.

"Look, I don't know. When I have an answer, I will let you know," Hermione said, giving Lily a smile before pushing the door open to Flourish and Blotts. The boys were standing there, mucking around, earing stern looks from the sales assistant. Hermione smile inwardly. Before her were the notorious Marauders. They weren't rotting in Azkaban, or dead. They were here, loving life.

"Ladies, how nice of you to join us," Remus said.

"What the plan?" James questioned.

"Well, I still need to get a few things; I won't be that long, only a few minutes. So, you guys could head over to the Three Broomsticks, order the food, and I will meet you there soon?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, sounds good. We will see you in a few." James said, walking towards the door with Lily and Remus.

"Maybe I should stay, you know, wouldn't want Hermione getting lost or anything…" said Sirius. Lily looked at Hermione, trying to get some sort of signal of what she wanted. Hermione gave her friend an encouraging nod, subtle but clear. Before James could open his mouth Lily pushed the door open.

"Sounds wonderful, I will get you a salad then Hermione?" Hermione waved goodbye and nodded. James and Remus followed in suit of Lily, leaving Hermione and Sirius alone in the bookstore, besides the sales assistant.

"So, Milady, what are you in need of today?"

Hermione's laugh made his day. It was like the twinkle of a bell. He smiled and offered her his hand. She took it gracefully, tucking hers in-between. Her hand brushed against his and a shiver shot up his spine. The skin that she touched tingled up-most comfortably. They walked to the end of the street, to a little old shop. It was stingy and dull but captured Hermione's interest instantly. She walked through the door, a little bell ringing when she pushed it open.

The shop was very homely, small, book filled isles filled the space. Hermione rushed towards the isle and Sirius swaggered after her. His heart gave a little squeeze when he saw her eyes light up with joy. She was studying the book before her intently, with brow furrowed. She was so cute when she was concentrating. She looked like she had fallen in love when she finished the blurb. She proceeded to turn the book over and find the price tag. Her eyes widen and she placed the book back. He saddened when he saw her put it back. He leaned over and peered at the cover, _Hogwarts: A History, first edition._

Suddenly, she dropped her purse. Sirius bent over to pick it up, so did Hermione. Their heads collided and the bounced back abruptly. Hermione tilted her head up, and her eyes hit his blue ones. Their orbs stared deep into each other, pupils dilating with excitement. Hermione's eyes flicked to his lips and back to his eyes, and then stood up. She couldn't do this. Hermione had already messed up the future enough.

Sirius felt a pang of hurt got through his heart. He had never been rejected before and it hurt. Maybe he was moving too fast. Hermione had been through so much and had only been there for a day.

The rest of the time spent in the bookstore was awkward and tedious. Luckily, by the time they had started to walk back to the Three Broomsticks, the mood had past. They were making small talk, Hermione knew better than to ask about his family, and fortunately, so did Sirius. By the time they reached their detestation they were chatting and laughing.

The only other girl Sirius had ever really got to know was Lily, and it had taken him 4 years to warm up to her. Hermione was definitely something else. They walked in the door and were greeted by the sight of food and friends. Sirius couldn't help himself- he kept stealing glances at Hermione, and he was sure that when he wasn't looking, she was watching him. The thought of Hermione looking at him made his heart beat quicken.

"About time you two got here! We were starting to wonder what you were getting up to," Remus joked but rosiness crawled onto both Sirius and Hermione's cheeks. Luckily, before anyone could ask questions, the food arrived.

"Let us eat," said James, pointing towards the food.

"Let us, let-tuce, lettuce," he said, picking a leaf off Hermione's plate, waving it in the faces of his friends, Hermione let out a small giggle at his lame joke, "Get it? Eat, food, lettuce? Like you-"

"Yes, Sirius we get it," said James, Sirius was laughing himself silly.

The five chatted, laughed and ate until it was well past ten o'clock.

"We should probably get back soon," said Lily, glancing the clock in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, just a quick stop at Honeydukes and we can be off," said James, looking at Remus. The full moon was coming up, so Remus needed his chocolate, not that Hermione was supposed to know this. They put their money down on the table and left the bar.

The enter Honeydukes and Hermione was surprised to see that it was surprisingly smaller that it had been in her time. Remus went to the chocolate section, Lily to the Sugar Quills, James to the Muggle sweets and Hermione and Sirius stayed where they were. Hermione was looked at a shelf of cauldron cakes when something caught her eye on the bottom self. She bent down to see what it was when her backside rammed into something, or rather, someone.

"Gee, Hermione. At least ask me out dinner first." Hermione's back shot straight up and she turned to face him with a grin on her face.

"Most sincere apologies, kind sir," she drawled.

"I can think of a way you can make it up to me," he said in a husky whisper, leaning his head down. But suddenly, Remus and James came around the corner. Hermione moved away faster than you could say _hippogriff._

"Come on, guys, we have to go," Remus said, waving his hand in the air. Sirius didn't know whether to be grateful that Remus came around the corner to save him from another rejection or annoyed that he missed out on another chance to be near Hermione.

The found Dumbledore's office empty when they flooed back.

"Well, I'm done for the night. Thank you for coming with me tonight," Hermione said with a smile when they got back to the common room.

"Yeah, at least we don't have classes' tomorrow." added Remus. The group said their goodnights, Hermione and Sirius' lingering for a bit longer than necessary.

Her body had never experienced the feelings that Sirius gave her, she was sure they didn't want them to stop. But they had to. She couldn't risk anything. Severus would contact her soon, she knew it. And then she could be out of this mess. But did she really want to leave? Seeing her idols so young and carefree was amazing, there was no other feeling like it. But knowing that her best friends and many others were waiting for her? Silent tears rolled onto her pillow until she fell into a perturbed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What can I say? Exams, exams, exams! I'm so sorry but I have been really caught up in my end of year exams, between studying and working, I haven't had time to sleep, let alone write! But everything is easing up now, so I am pretty much free! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, please keep it up! I love you all xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this and I'm not even witty enough to think of a cool disclaimer. **

**CHAPTER 5: JUST A DREAM?**

Hermione awoke at the crack of dawn, covered in sweat from the previous night's terrors. It took Hermione several minutes to convince herself that Bellatrix and Lucius weren't going to jump out from behind the curtains. She was also confused as to where she was, and then it hit her, she was in the past. She didn't think that was ever going to sink in.

She softly padded toward the bathroom, Lily was fast asleep, after all, it was only 4:30 in the morning. Slowly, she peeled off the sweat covered clothes and stepped in the shower after throwing up some silencing charms.

The warm water undid the tight knots in her back and all her troubles came running back to her. Unwanted tears, sweat and the horror of the previous night's dream were washed away, but her problems stayed with her, and as everything else left her, they became clearer, defined.

The tangles that were formed in her hair by incessant tossing and turning came undone, and soon, her hair hung limply around her face. She stayed under the water, not wanting to leave. The shower was her escape. It was her escape from unwanted feelings, fear, sadness, emptiness.

The water grew cold all too soon. She reluctantly turned the nobs and stepped out of the shower. Her thin hand reached out and wiped the collecting steam off of the mirror. Her reflection was blurry but she could see herself clearly. Her narrow waist, round hips, toned thighs, medium sized breasts. And her scars.

They were invisible to others, just faint imperfections. They might have thought of her as vain to be worrying about such nonsense but to her they were there and they stood out like a fly in the milk dish.

The word _'Mudblood'_ had never offended or hurt her before, but now, when she saw the ugly, pink, jagged scar, it hurt. It killed her.

Sirius had woken early, or late, depending on which way you looked at it. He was sitting in the common room at three, writing another letter to Mrs Potter. He didn't know why he did that, maybe just to fill in the time. He wondered if Mrs Potter liked Sirius writing to her, telling her about what was happening, or maybe, it felt like something she had to do; a chore.

Sirius wanted to see Hermione. Why? He wasn't too sure. When he was with her, her felt like he could be himself, he didn't have to pretend, and that was wonderful, even if he didn't know what the feeling was.

Something was stopping him though. He didn't know what this feeling was, so how was he supposed to act on it? Hermione rejecting him hurt, not just his ego and pride but his heart as well. He was Sirius Black. He was notorious for his rebel attitude and devilishly handsome face. He could charm anyone, so why wasn't Hermione falling for him already?

He wondered what she was doing today. Maybe they could spend some time together and get to know one another? Sirius then got out another piece of parchment and began to write. He didn't think about it, he just let his hand and quill run free, and somehow, they created words. Sometimes the sentences he made didn't make sense, but sometimes they did. It wasn't up to his head to decide, it was up to his heart.

Hermione walked downstairs to the common room. She was expecting it to be empty, so when she came down and was confronted by someone hunched over a piece of parchment, she was startled. She walked wearily over to the figure silently. As soon as she saw its hair, she knew that it was Sirius. Why was he always down here? She walked up behind him silently, peering over his shoulder.

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he whirled around, grabbing her wrist and pinning it to her side. His expression softened when he saw that it was only Hermione and he released her.

"Sirius, that's beautiful," She said earnestly, "Do you write songs?"

"No, it's nothing." he said, scrunching the paper and shoving it into the pocket of his pants.

"It's not 'nothing', those lyrics are beautiful," a flush was crawling onto his cheeks.

"Just forget about it," he grumbled. Hermione decided to drop the subject.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep," he murmured as he sat down, "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said, sitting next to him. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Bad dream," he said, resting his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into him.

"What was it about?" she asked, leaning her head against his hard, but comfortable chest. She was too tired to pull away. She was being greedy, she wanted comfort. She felt him shake his head. He wouldn't tell her, at least not tonight. Was it about his family? She wasn't meant to know about the troubles he went through with them, but she did, and she couldn't say anything. And that hurt her.

"What about you?" He asked. And, as hard as she willed them away, tears spilled over the edge of her eyes. She hoped that he couldn't see or hear them but she was wrong.

"Was it about the attack?" He asked, turning her body towards him. She bowed her head, embarrassed by her childishness.

"It's ok, you know. You can cry." He said with an encouraging smile, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"It's hard. It's so hard." She whimpered. The tears were running freely as she remembered. The emotional pain was so much bigger than the physical. Sirius didn't reply, he just rubbed her gingerly on the back. She sunk further into his embrace and cried. She didn't speak, nor did he. It was perfect. This was all she needed.

Soon, her tears ran dry, but her choked sobs continued. Sirius was rubbing circles on her back and whispering in her ear. Hermione yearned for comfort, and she didn't entirely mind that Sirius was the one providing it.

Slowly, the whimpers ebbed and all that remained was the dull ache behind her eyes and in her throat. She snuggled further into Sirius' embrace, a bit hazy from her lack of sleep. She burrowed deeper into his arms, greedily breathing in his man-smell.

Sirius' eyes grew droopy and tired as the moon light escaped through the stained glass windows in the corner of the common room. Hermione, he figured, was asleep by now, so he shut his eyes and let sleep take him over.

Hermione watched Severus Snape fight, run, dodge, dive, when suddenly, a searing pain shot through his arm. He was being summoned. He increased his speed, running faster, the pain coursing through his veins giving him a new energy and made it harder for Hermione to keep up. Soon, he reached a sparse clearing in the forbidden forest. He fell to his knees, gritted his teeth together, clenched in hands and dipped the tip of his wand into the tattooed skin of his forearm.

The smell was ghastly and the room decrepit. Water dripped from the sordid pillars of wood that made up the ceiling and anguish sat in the dark corner, hugging its knees. But Severus Snape knew where he was immedinetally, even if his childhood hiding place had changed vastly. It was the, _his_, boat house.

Hermione watched as The Dark Lord approached from the deck, caressing his wand. His vigilant eyes were peaceful and calm. Nagani slithered in behind him indifferently. Voldemort walk around the Potions Master and surveyed him with watchful eyes.

"Severus,"

"My Lord, their resistance is crumbing – "

" – and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort, in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there… almost."

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Snape strode past the gap, and Hermione drew back a little. Voldemort stood up. Hermione could see him now, see the red eyes, the flattened serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semi-darkness.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

"My – my Lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You – you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand… no. It has not revealed the words it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Even though Voldemort's tone was musing, clam, Hermione could tell that fury was building up inside of him.

"No difference," said Voldemort again.

Snape did not speak. Hermione could not see his face, she wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words, to reassure his master.

Voldemort started to move around the room: Harry lost sight of him for seconds as he prowled, speaking in that same measured voice.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus… do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidently by one other than yourself –"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends – the more, the better – but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I seek to serve him. But – let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you, I know I can –"

"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Hermione caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely –?"

"– but there is a question, Severus, there is."

Voldemort halted, and Hermione could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I – I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?"

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but, Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I – I have no explanation, my Lord."

Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

And now Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. It was marble white and so still that when he spoke it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes.

"My Lord – let me go to the boy –"

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform for its rightful owner… and I think I have the answer."

Snape did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord –"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last master. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While yu live, Severus, the elder wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the elder wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second, thought he had been reprieved: but then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snakes cage was rolling through the air and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head aadn shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

"kill."

There was a terrible scream. Hermione saw Snape's face lose the little colour It had left, it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snakes fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way, and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding.

"Hermione," said Severus, frothing slightly at the mouth. His voice was barely a whisper. And then the scene before her disappeared and reality took over.

Hermione jolted upright, breaking through Sirius' vice like arms in one swift motion but he stayed asleep, snoring slightly. Little droplets of sweat were collecting on her brow and she was panting. A million questions were racing through her head. Was it just a silly nightmare? Why was she dreaming of Severus Snape all of a sudden? And most importantly of all, what did the dream mean?

The early morning light that flooded the common room and the birds that tweeted and chirped innocently reminded Hermione that students would be making their way to breakfast soon. She couldn't afford to be seen in another compromising situation with Sirius again, so she quietly rose from the sofa and walked up to her dorm, scared and wondering about her dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know. It has been ages. I am soooo sorry for the long wait. This is a small chapter but I really like it. Thank you to everyone who read this story, reviews are much appreciated! Also I am in desperate need of a beta! I would like someone who has written a story themselves and is willing to see this through to a sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I, most unfortunately, do not own anything and am not making any money from this. **

**Please review, everything helps! **

**CHAPTER 6: CELESTINA WARBECK**

The Great Hall was loud but Hermione sat quietly, dutifully nibbling on a scone. Lily had tried to involve her in the conversation but she gave small, one word answers. Hermione picked at the scone half-heartedly, trying to disguise the fact that she hadn't actually eaten much.

"I'm going to the library," Hermione stated, getting up and swinging her heavy book bag over her shoulder.

"But you've barely eaten anything!" Remus called out.

"I will see you later." She said, ignoring his previous statement. She left the hall and walked to the library, completely unaware of the two figures lingering behind her.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Regulus watch intently as the newest Gryffindor exited the Great Hall, leaving bewildered Marauders behind. The youngest Black brother uncertainly caught Lucius' eyes and with a curt nod, they had left the Great Hall and were following the mystery girl stealthily.<p>

After they realised she was heading to the library, they stopped.

"How does she know the place so well? It takes months to learn how to navigate through these corridors."

"I don't know, but there is definitely something strange going on here, and I do intend to find out, Regulus, even if it does involve you reuniting with your elder brother."

* * *

><p>Her bushy hair fell over her hunched shoulders as she sat with her back stooped. She had collected all the books that she thought where going to be useful to her and then found her corner and begun. She was scratching notes on to a spare piece of parchment and her favourite quill. She slammed – with more force than necessary – Obscure<em> Dreams: Past, Present and Future <em>shut and moved onto the next book in the pile.

The dream replayed over and over in her head. What did Snape dying mean? Was it just a nightmare? It had seemed so real, she couldn't get over it. She was frustrated with herself. She was always in control and was used to knowing everything. Being thrown in to the past was too much. It was messing with her emotions and her brain. She couldn't think straight. Seeing people she knew where going to be dead soon was enough to drive her insane. Seeing the people who tortured her almost to death was horrible, disgusting. Seeing the person who will soon betray all their friends and turn to the darkside was the worst out of all of them.

She pored over book after book until lunch, and even though she had eaten next to nothing at breakfast, she felt sick. She decided to skip lunch and stay in the library.

* * *

><p>It was Regulus' free period and he was heading to the library. He was not sure why, he never went to the library. <em>Ever<em>. His mother sent him everything he needed, as she could get him books that one would have to have a note from a professor to procure. His ability to acquire information made him quite popular. He was sought out often when his fellow Slytherin's where in need of cigarettes, Dark Arts books and alcohol. His mother could not supply all of these things, but his very loyal house-elf, Kreacher, could – would do so. Regulus turned a few corners and was only a few minutes away from the library when Remus Lupin came out from behind a suit of arms, only a few paces in front of him. Regulus quickly ducked behind stone pillar when he saw Remus cast furtive glances around him. He tapped the statue with his wand and walked off towards the library. Regulus watched him from behind the pillar and only moved when he saw the library door click open and shut. Regulus walked towards the statue cautiously, as if it were going to spring alive at any moment – for all he knew it could. As he drew closer, he saw nothing suspicious. There wasn't much he could do about it now; he would have to tell Lucius later. He was inside the library when he spotted Remus and Hermione conversing heatedly in whispers. He walked casually towards them, pretending to be looking for a book, although it hardly mattered, they were immersed in their conversation.

"You haven't been sleeping or eating! The injuries you sustained that night aren't better yet! Even Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal them all. You are not looking after yourself –"

"How do _you _know that I haven't been sleeping? I am fine, and the last thing I need is people worrying about _me_ when there are much more pressing issues at hand!"

"What do you mean 'more pressing issues'? Are you implying –"

"No Remus! I am _saying_ that Voldemort – oh for the love of Merlin, it's a name – is coming to power and there are very dangerous things in store! And you would do best to butt out of my business and start looking at bigger picture!"

The tear tracks that stained Hermione's cheeks where daring Remus to contradict her. He didn't.

"Please come to dinner," said Remus in an almost pleading tone and then he turned and left. Hermione collapsed in a chair and buried her head in her hands, trying desperately to stop crying, but she was exhausted, she had no energy left stop, only despair and fear in which to continue.

* * *

><p>Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, talking to Peter about what had happened in that days lessons. Each of them where stealing glances at the door, hoping they would see Hermione walk in. Peter was the first to see Hermione; he elbowed James, who kicked Sirius under the table, who flicked Remus' forehead, who nudged Lily. By the time Hermione reached the table, they were talking about their up-coming N.E.W.T.S, a subject Lily had hastily bought up after the shock wore off.<p>

"Hey Hermione, we missed you at lunch today," said Lily casually, but there was more to her words than it appeared.

"Yeah, I was in library…"

"What were you doing in the library?"

"I… I was… just looking for something…"

For the rest of dinner Hermione was quiet. She couldn't look anyone in the eyes and she didn't know why but when Sirius and James burst out into a very loud, very dramatic chorus of 'A Cauldron of Hot, Strong Love' (which had just been released) with matching dance moves, she had to laugh along with the rest of them. And in fact, when they got up on the table and started singing the tune while rotating their hips, she was breathless with laughing. She hadn't been this happy since…

"_Oh, come and stir my cauldron," _

She, Harry and Ron sat in Hagrid's cabin and Fang farted so loudly it shook the windows. They were laughing so much that she had tears running down her face, as did the boys.

"_And if you do it right,"_

She was in the Room of Requirement with the D.A., they were laughing at the sight of Snape in Neville's Grandmothers clothes.

"_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love,"_

She received she first Weasley jumper. It was lumpy and orange with a big maroon H in the middle.

"_To keep you warm tonight." _


End file.
